Danny Phantom Season 4
by 555123
Summary: a hole new season only in book form. i watched EVERY SINGLE episode of Danny phantom and ive got them on my computer, so i know all i need to know to make a new season.im not a girl so just because Danny Helped Ember doesnt mean this is a love story!


**whats happening: **After phantom planet, Danny found the remains from the Realality gems(bad spelling sorry)and used it so **everybody** except him, Sam and Tucker remembered what happened on phantom planet day. everything was back to normal but this day isn't gonna go so well... If im using good glammer and correct sentences, im not an adult im only eleven. but if im not, awkward

**just to be clear about Ember: **shes a Biodragible ghost (made up) witch means she eats she ages and has real organs and LIVING blood. not just her other ghosts such as Johny and Kitty, The Box Ghost and some others (not Skulker thats why they broke up)

**Episode one**

It was the morning on a cold December day, (Winter because America) Danny just finished lunch and then he went to check the ghost portal.

When he got there, he saw the portal open and said "oh no, the portal was on all night! i hope nobody came through!"Just when he finished talking to himself he's ghost sense went.

"Going Ghost!" Yelled Danny as he went into his ghost form, and then he chanted "Please be box ghost, please be box ghost, please be box ghost!" Then Ember appeared, "Oh Great, i'm doomed" said Danny with a frown.

Ember came through the portal looking hurt, she fell to the ground. then Danny asked "Ember, you ok?" And Ember responded "of course not dipstick!"

Ember laying on her knees with her left arm holding here up right and other arm on her stomach. Danny offered help by showing hes hand to Ember. "I can take care of myself dipstick! NOW GO AWAY!" Ember said in an angry tone, with her hair increasing in size. "whats wrong Ember? trying to trick me? im not falling fo..." Danny was interrupted by a soft scream from Ember.

"Ember need some help?" Danny asked. "i told you i can take care of my self!" Ember responded. she tries to stand up, kicking, crawling, getting herself electrocuted and almost started to cry. Finely she broke. "Fine you win! help me up dipstick!"

Danny Responded "nope, you said you can do it yourself." Ember trying once more to stand up. Another fail "Danny please help." Ember said. This surprised Danny that ember said his name and please.

So Danny offered help once more.(as you can see, i use the term "once more" a lot) This time she placed her hand in Dannys. While helping her up Danny asked "What happened?" "Non of your business dipstick!" She replied. "wow!" Ember fell forward, but was stopped by Danny catching her.

Danny stepped back and took a look at Ember, seeing her shiver he asked "can you walk?" Then Ember replied. "yes! why wont i be able to walk?" Then just starting to move her leg, she falls to the ground. "Really, you can walk!" laughed Danny. But he stopped when he saw a tear in Embers eye.

Danny helped Ember up again. Ember fell backwards and hit the ground unconscious. Danny picked Ember up and flied to his room, he placed Ember on his Bed and moved the blanket up to cover her. Danny was surprised that he cares for Ember so much.

**This line says end of scene/chapter.**

* * *

**meanwhile: **Tucker and Sam is walking through the streets of amity park, then Tucker and Sams phones rang at once. "hey Sam, hey tucker," Danny greeted Them on the phone channel. "hey dude whats up?" Tucker asked. "Well we have a bit of a problem here." Danny replied, Sam following. "Whats wrong, is your arch Enemy sleeping in the room next to you again?"

"More like like my mortal enemy sleeping on my bed!" Danny said almost yelling. tucker followed " eeessshhh, thats bad." Sam felt she should also say something. "so who is it? not skulker. the box ghost?"

Danny answered. "trust me, you don't wanna know" Tucker thought about something and said. "You were catching ghosts to four o'clock, aren't you tired?" then Sam answered "Tucker! he cant go into his room, the ghost! hes probably wanting to kill Danny!"

Then Danny began talking. "i cant believe you thought the ghost was a boy. and not exactly trying to kill me. im eerr in my room." Sam and Tuckers eyes widened in shock and both said. "are you outta your mind! get outta that room!. Then Danny replied. "don't worry about me, just get over here as fast as you can."

"But Danny we cant we'r really busy here" Sam said. Danny replied. "ok tomorrow then, i need to rest anyway"

* * *

**Back in Dannys Room: **Danny is laying against the wall, he hanged up the phone and placed it on his desk. he looked at Ember and thought. "im doing the right thing, i hope ill be able to say she's not bad once you get to know her. i still wish i knew what happened to her, seeing her like this makes me wanna take back all those days i said Ember Mclaim." Then Danny slid down the wall on the ground. he fell asleep with hes last words. "who every did this will pay."

* * *

**The following morning: **Danny started to wake up, the hole first thing in his thouts were, "Is Ember still in here? is she awake?" He heared a sound coming from his bed, he jumped up just to see Ember shift a little.

phew. Then Danny heared a door bell. "Danny its your friends!" said Mr. Fenten. then Dannys door opened. "hi Danny, so whats the problem?" Said Tucker as he and Sam entered. "shes the problem" said Danny while pointing at Ember. "w-w-why is e-e-e-Ember in your r-r-room?" Sam said in a frightened tone. Tucker took a closer look at Ember and said. "Ember looks strange! Shes shivering like crazy!" Tucker not so loud. you might wake Ember" Said Sam. Tucker then walking around stepped on a nail. Sam and Danny covered Tuckers mouth. Ember shifted and groaned. Sam,Tucker and Danny all Gasped in relief. But then Ember started waking up. She opened her eyes and was shocked and frightened when she saw Danny,Sam and Tucker. sorry i didn't finish

i will continue. **Just to make things clear. THEY AINT GONNA KISS! if this makes the females reading this sad, THATS YOUR PROBLEM! im not making a love story im making a hole new season! i went with the part of Danny caring for Ember but thats it!nothing more nothing less! **


End file.
